


Make You Notice

by RocketRabbits



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Can be read as a poly fic if you want?, Gen, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Prompt Fic, Short, Short & Sweet, Stan and eddie love richie so much!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketRabbits/pseuds/RocketRabbits
Summary: Richie's quiet. Stan and Eddie find that most unusual.(Based on the prompt: a time Richie doesn't feel like he heeds to vy for someone's attention/ is okay to be soft)





	Make You Notice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello i love IT so much that it took me two years to publish any fic for it! Based on a prompt a friend of mine sent

Every few seconds, Stan glances at Eddie. they're nervous glances, ones Stan always seems to have, and he taps his eraser against his book. Eddie widens his eyes back, jerking his neck ever so slightly, both trying to convey the same question:

Why the fuck is Richie so quiet?

Stan gestures helplessly between Richie and Eddie, as if to say, "fix it, moron," and Eddie throws both his hands out, as if to say, "how?" 

"I don't know," Stan hisses, "just fix it!"

"Fix what? What're you spazzes on about now?" Richie looks between the two of them, and then back over the cliff into the quarry. "why're you guys so weird all the time?"

"You're being weird!" Stan snaps, "what's up with you?"

"Great job, Stan, so much tact-"

"Shut up, Eddie,"

"What do you mean I'm being weird?" Richie asks, spreading his arms out to keep Stan and Eddie from fighting that close to the edge. 

"You're just, I don't know,"

"You're so quiet," Stan supplies, "You're just never. You know. This quiet."

"Are you sick?" Eddie asks. "Could be, you know, a sign of fatigue." 

"Aw man, guys, you really do love me," 

"Richie,"

"Relax, Stan, Jesus." Richie flops back onto the stone and tucks his glasses into his t-shirt. "Can't a guy be quiet?"

"No," Eddie says immediately. "I mean, a guy, yeah, but not Trashmouth Tozier." 

"Yeah," Stan echoes, "Not you. We're just worried."

"What are you, my mom?" Stan and Eddie stare at him. He sighs. "I'm fine," he says. "I'm just quiet. It's nice to just sit here with you." 

"We sit here all the time," Eddie says, "we're constantly here and you've never been quiet once. I mean hey, don't get me wrong, thank God you shut up-"

"Eddie-"

"Don't tell me you mind the quiet, Stan."

"Alright, guys, look, it's super precious of you to care about me and everything, but I'm fine. I'm really, really fine." he closes his eyes against the sun, glasses warming against his chest. "Just don't feel like I've gotta keep your attention. Y'know, get you to notice."

"Notice what?" Stan asks, "Notice you?" He sends his nervous glance back over Richie to Eddie, who rolls his eyes.

"Like we could ever not notice you, Richie."

Eddie nudges Richie with his knee, and Richie grins towards the sky.


End file.
